The present invention relates to a recording apparatus applicable to a facsimile transceiver, copier and others for recording images on papers by means of a one-component high-resistance toner.
Some of recording apparatuses of the type described are implemented with an electrostatic recording system which uses specially treated papers for high-speed recording purposes. On the other hand, a transfer type electrostatic recording system which is operable with plain papers has been proposed as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 58-7154 and 58-14160. If use could be made of a one-component high-resistance toner, the system using plain papers would offer various advantages such as a small-size developing unit configuration and, essentially, elimination of maintenance, as well known in the art. However, such a system is poor in reliability and does not easily allow a toner to be evenly charged, often resulting in an irregular density distribution in recorded images. Another and critical problem with the above system is that a part of the toner is unavoidably charged to a polarity opposite to a desired polarity so as to smear the background areas of recorded image patterns. Further, where the recording system concerned is applied to a transfer type electrostatic recording system in which recording electrodes directly make contact with a recording element, the toner obstructs the recording to cause omission of images.
A contrography recording system is also known in the art which uses light of the kind capable of directly recording images on plain papers. In this type of system, it has been customary to selectively apply a relatively high voltage to numerous electrodes, or styli, which are arranged in alignment with pixels. The problem with such a system is that a driver for applying such a voltage to the styli is intricate in construction and, therefore, expensive. Where it is desired to arrange a greater number of styli to increase the density and, thereby, set up a greater recording line density, the driver has to be furnished with a correspondingly greater number of styli driving sections, further adding to the intricacy of construction and cost.